


1° Gratsu Week 2017

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Week 2017, M/M, Married Life, Natray - Freeform, OC, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: First Gratsu Week of 2017Day 1: Pillow Fight;





	1° Gratsu Week 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, especially with the final chapter already out!!! I'm late, I know, but still I hope you guys like^^

“Are you ready?” Gray whispered with eyes downcast, gazing at bright hazel irises. Their breathing ragged and hands clutching soft fabric in expectation. His answer was a simple nod, dark pink hair bouncing about on alabaster skin “So…attack!”

 The pair jumped from behind the small sofa on the room, screaming in delight as Natsu roared in faux surprise. Both Gray and Yuki hurled pillows straight on the dragonslayer’s face, making him slightly desoriented. It gave the attackers enough time to push Natsu on the top of the king sized bed.

 As soon as Natsu tried to get up, Gray straddled his thighs locking him on the lying position. Yuki was on him not long after, small body sitting on top of the fire mage’s wide chest. With matching smiles, both ice wizards initiated a wave of hits. Soft sacks of father striking his face with two levels of force. Where Yuki lacked strength, Gray made up with strong, unmerciful hits, being careful to never hit their little one.

 Minutes went by, the only sound heard were loud laughs and playful groans. At some point Yuki stoped, feeling tired, followed by Gray, who embraced his tiny form to his chest and fitted his head on the corner of his shoulder and neck. The two grinned smugly down at Natsu who crossed muscled arms and pouted.

“We won, daddy!” Yuki exclaimed, bouncing a little in excitement. Gray nodded with a smirk.

 “I think it was unfair!” The dragonslayer whined, turning his head to the side in stubbornness, “Two against one don’t count!”

 “Oh, c'mon Natsu!” Gray intervened, his facial muscles contracted, nose scrunching up as he nuzzled in their son’s neck, ripping a few steric laughs. “Have you seen Yuki’s size? He’s so tiny I don’t think I can even count him as a half man!”

 An outraged complain escaped said child as Yuki frowned. His annoyed expression was just as cute as Gray’s and it made Natsu want to squeeze those rosy, chubby cheeks of his. Yuki stuffed his chest as much as possible and lifted his arms to show nonexistent biceps, “One day I’ll be as big as daddy!”

 This time Gray was the one making an annoyed expression and again Natsu had the urge to squeeze the cuteness out of his boys, “What about me, your papa? I’m taller than your brain-for-ashes of a father here!” The older ice mage questioned, successfully making Yuki rethink his options for role-model. He put a small fist under his chin while thinking and when a decision was achieved his eyes brightened even more, a devilish expression taking over his face.

 “I’ve decided! I’m gonna be as big as uncle Laxus!” A few seconds went by before the couple exploded in jealousy and disbelief.

 Gray opted for a more theatrical response, murmuring how Yuki didn’t love him anymore, among other dramatic affirmations. Natsu, on the other hand, didn’t waste time in physically share a piece of his distaste. Hugging both mages to his chest, the dragonslayer rolled over and quickly attacked their sides, one hand under Yuki’s armpits and the other on Gray’s ribs. The two exploded into a fit of laughs, barely having time to catch their breath as Natsu mercilessly moved and stabbed calloused fingers on their ticklish areas.

Only when there were tears on blue and hazel eyes did Natsu stopped. He retread to the headboard, sitting up and leaning against it. Gray joined him, circling long arms around his torso and laying his head on his chest, right over the beating heart. Yuki made himself comfortable between the two adults, under Gray’s arm, also leaning on Natsu’s chest.

Quietness settled over them, only broken by the low calm music coming from the living room. The light was dim and comfortable, its origin was a lampshade which casted soft, warm yellow light over the trio. The bedroom was a mess of pillows of all colors and sizes, scattered all over the places, on the floor and on top of a dresser, precariously pushing a communication lacrima over the edge.

 Natsu looked down, taking in the perfect picture of his husband and son resting on him, lazy smiles splitting their features. Their healthy breathing and hazy gazes, which showed they were there alive, safe and happy brought a fuzzy feeling that filled the dragonslayer’s heart with affection. His little family was everything to him, two people who owned and held his heart, two people he loved with all he was. There wasn’t better place in world to be than right there.


End file.
